UNA VIDA DIFERENTE
by laieta
Summary: Que pasaria si Natsume ya no estubiera atado a Persona y fuera libre, pero que por culpa de eso otra persona tubiera que hacer el trabajo sucio...


Ningún personaje me pertenece.

CAPITULO 1:

PV: RUKA

Ya empezaba el colegio de nuevo, las vacaciones de verano habían sido divertidas, las pase con Natsume y su hermanita Aoi la cual había sido liberada por Persona, aun que desconocemos la razón, ahora Natsume ya no participaba en misiones, lo cual también era un misterio pero eso me hacia feliz así que no le ponía importancia.

Tenía ganas de ver a Mikan esperaba con ansias poder volver a verla, y aun que no lo reconociera Natsume también se moría de ganas por verla. Aoi quería conocer la escuela donde estaban Natsume y Ruka (recordad ella aun no ha visto nunca la escuela), por eso estaba tan excitada por llegar a la escuela. Había sido muy raro que este año nos dejaran salir de la escuela y más que dejaran salir a Natsume, el había estado todo el verano preocupado porque no entendía que estaba pasando, porque le habían liberado de Persona, el siempre me decía que tenía miedo de que hubieran utilizado uno de sus amigos para hacer el trabajo sucio y que por eso el ya no tuviera que trabajar más para la escuela, y eso me hacia preocupar a mí. Pero dejando eso a un lado me sentía feliz saber que Natsume ya no sufriría más y eso era lo que más me importaba.

Mira oni-chan ya estamos llegando a la escuela. QUE EMOCION! – gritó con ilusión la pequeña Aoi.

Si, si pero no grites – contestó Natsume con su típica cara sin expresión pero yo sabía que en el fondo le daba mucha alegría volver con su hermana al colegio, solo por el simple hecho de que ella estaba con él le daba igual volver al colegio, pero también quería volver para ver a una niñita de dos colas que le había robado más de una sonrisa.

Por cierto este año nos cambiaban de preparatoria, ahora vestiremos con los uniformes azules de los chicos de la secundaria, no? – pregunté a Natsume

Si este año ya entramos en secundaria – me contestó Natsume

Y yo? De qué color es mi uniforme? – preguntó la confusa Aoi

Tú tienes el uniforme de primaria, que es de color rojo, seguro que te a favorece mucho – le conteste con una amplia sonrisa, lo cual provocó que la pequeña se sonrojara y que Natsume me enviara una pequeña mirada de odio.

Por fin entrabamos en el colegio, y de pronto se oyeron unos gritos que no se sabía de dónde venían, eso fue lo último que recordé de mi vida. Es broma os estaba tomando el pelo aun que casi me quedo sin oído porque esos gritos eran de nuestras fans que nos daban la bienvenida. La pobre Aoi al oír los gritos se desmayo y Natsume se enfado así que empezó a quemar los cabellos de la muchachas, y al fin se oía el silencio ya que las chicas habían corrido para mojarse el pelo. Al bajar de coche nos dirigimos a recepción para saber nuestras habitaciones, la clase, nuestro tutor, entre otras cosas para poder instalarnos. Luego acompañamos a Aoi a su residencia, ella nos dijo que ya nos diría el grado de su estrella cuando lo supiera y luego nos despedimos para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones.

Después de arreglar nuestras habitaciones salimos a encontrar a Aoi para presentarle nuestros amigos. Al recogerla empezamos a caminar y a los 5 minutos no encontramos con Iinchou. Al vernos se quedó muy sorprendido y vino corriendo a saludarnos.

Ruka, Natsume y tú debes ser la hermanita pequeña de Natsume, Aoi verdad? Mucho gusto en conocerte me llamo Iinchou – nos saludó con su típica sonrisa.

Sí, mucho gusto – dijo Aoi

Por cierto chicos habéis visto a Mikan, es que Tsubasa-senpai ha dicho que la ha visto y que cuando la viéramos nos llevaríamos una gran sorpresa y por eso todo el mundo la está buscando, nos ayudáis? – nos propuso Iinchou.

Claro, si es amiga de mi hermano la quiero conocer – dijo con una sonrisa Aoi.

Natsume y yo no opusimos resistencia ya que los dos teníamos ganas de ver como estaba ella y que sorpresa nos llevaríamos al verla. Al ir buscando no encontramos con Hotaru, ella sí que había cambiado, ahora llevaba el pelo largo hasta media espalda y ya se empezaban a notar sus curvas.

Hotaru – saludó Iinchou

Hola, veo que Natsume y Ruka ya han vuelto, por favor no os mováis – de pronto sacó una cámara y empezó a sacar fotos. – es bueno teneros de vuelta ahora podre sacar mucho dinero.

Veo que sigues igual Hotaru – dijo Iinchou – por cierto te pesento la hermana pequeña de Natsume se llama Aoi.

Hola me llamo Hotaru, tú también eres muy mona, me parece que este año voy a sacar mucho más dinero – entonces le brillaron los ojos y hico una sonrisa que daba miedo.

La reacción de Natsume fue poner a Aoi detrás de su espalda escondiéndola de aquel monstruo. A todos nos cayó una gota estilo anime excepto de Aoi, que estaba muy desconcertada, Natsume que seguía con su típica cara seria y Hotaru la cual seguía teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por cierto, Hotaru as visto a Mikan la estamos buscando – dijo Iinchou.

No, no he visto a esa baka por eso tambie´n la estaba buscando, me pregunto cómo debe estar? – dijo, lo cual nos proboco curiosidad.

Que quieres decir cómo debe estar? – pregunte confuso igual que todos.

No lo sabéis, este verano a muerto el abuelo de Mikan, me entere hace dos semanas y la intente llamar pero no me cogía el móvil.

Eso nos dejo muy aturdidos, como que el abuelo de Mikan había muerto, entonces ahora ya no tiene familia, cómo se debía sentir ahora mismo. Entonces apareció Tsubasa-senpai.

Ruka-pyon, Natsume cuanto tiempo, que ya habéis encontrado a Mikan? Si quereis os doy una pista por donde se ha ido. – esto no sacó de trance

DONDE ESTÁ! – gritamos todos lo que provocó que Tsubasa-senpai se asustara y dijera – ha ido al lago, porque os ponéis así – nadie le respondió ya que todos empezamos a correr hacía el lago, dejando atrás a un Tsubasa-senpai desconcertado el cual empezó a correr detrás nuestro para saber qué pasaba.

Al llegar al lago no había nadie, hasta que de pronto se oyó:

GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA! – y de entre las sombras salió un lobo enorme el cual se nos quedó mirando.

Ruka, por favor – me indicó Natsume

Claro – entendí lo que me quería decir me acerque al lobo para utilizar mi alice para tranquilizarlo, pero no funciono el lobo no se apaciguó sino que intento atacarnos. Yo ya me veía comido por el lobo cuando…

NIKI NO LOS TOQUES! – alguien gritó a el lobo para que parase – Niki no les hagas daño tranquilo son mis amigos.

Entonces la persona que nos había salvado se dio la vuelta y todos excepto Aoi gritamos.

MIKAN!

CONTINUARA…


End file.
